


The Real Shepard

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Far Future, Gen, Synthesis Ending, i made myself cry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: It has been a thousand years since the Synthesis, and many of those who knew Commander Shepard have died. Now known by many as The Shepard, one Reporter learns that someone who knew The Shepard personally is still living. It's the story of a lifetime, and they can't pass it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its a short and sweet little thing for my Shepard. Its not the best, and would be better if it was longer but.... Liara can't give all the deets away or else no one would buy her book.
> 
> Here is a post about my Shepard and what she looks like. https://apricots-from-nara.tumblr.com/post/158499679305/lillian-shepard-through-all-three-games-she-is-a
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

“I hear some people were petitioning the council to change the statue.” 

The Reporter looked up from her reading. listening in.

“What? Why?”

“They wanted the Shepard Memorial to reflect who the real Shepard was. People are saying The Shepard was a man.”

“What? My friend, he said The Shepard was female. Said Urdont Wrex always called her his sister.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. Hear some Matriarch smashed the petition down. Someone called Liara T’Soni. Called the council up and told them to not touch the memorial or else.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. But they say she knew The Shepard personally. An old follower.”

The reporter snapped her book shut. Smiling. She would have to look into this Liara... Maybe she could give her a good story.

The real story.

\-----

“You are Liara T’Soni correct?

The Asari looked up, face aged ever so slightly. Though well over a thousand years, she barely showed it. She smiled, the softly glowing lines of tech on her skin glowing a little brighter. “I am yes. You’re the reporter, correct?

“Yes, I’m here to talk to you about The Shepard. Rumor has it, that you knew them.”

“Goddess...” Liara seemed to sigh, and put her face in her hands, “Already forgetting....”

“Forgetting?”

“You're forgetting her. In a way. Shepard. You still know her, and her greatest deeds. But.... As the years go by, and more and more of those who were there die, we forget.” Liara stood up, “Yes, I knew them. I was her friend.”

“So, Shepard was a she? There are people saying they were male.” The reporter lifted their wrist, pulling up their omni-tool.

Liara rubbed her forehead. “Yes. She was a woman. And Human.” the Asari pointed to the wall, covered in photos. “Thats her, there.”

The reporter quickly moved in to take a picture. There, a group of people stood, a group photo. It was taken on a couch, in what looked like an apartment. “Which one is she? There are lots of Human women.”

“The one with red hair.”

“Next to the Turian?”

“Yes, thats her and Garrus Vakarian.” Liara moved over to stand next to the reporter, “Thats me, in the back. And next to me is Urdnot Grunt and James Vega. Next to James is Zaeed Masanni, and beside him is... Javik.”

“Thats right, the Last Prothean was part of the Shepard’s company.” She pointed to the Krogan next to the Last Prothean, “And thats Urdnot Wrex! He brought the Krogan out of their decline and made them what they are now. You knew him too?”

Liara smiled sadly. “Yes. I was at his funeral. A sad day. I’m glad the Krogan were able to hold up after he died. But he made sure he had a good successor.

“I’ve never seen a Quarian with the old suits.” The reporter said, an awed look on her face, “Its beautiful.”

“Tali'Zorah vas Normandy...” Liara said, sounding sadder still, “She was one of Shepard’s closest friends. Garrus and I were her others. But Garrus was closest.”

“Who is everyone else?” the reporter put in some more data.

Liara sighed, and put her finger to the glass. “Jack... I never learned her full name. I don’t think she ever took a last name. And thats Miranda Lawson, ex cerberus. She lived the longest out of all the humans that knew Shepard. Steve Cortez, he was the shuttle pilot and a very kind man. Jacob Taylor, he was also ex-cerberus. Kaiden Alenko, he was the second human Specter and was with Shepard when she fought Saren. Samara, The last Justicar. Kasumi Goto... Not the most famous thief, but the best. Samantha Traynor, she loved to play chess and was the Normandy's comm specialist. EDI, the Normandy AI and Jeff's wife. And finally Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau himself, the Normandy Pilot. We had already lost four people by the time this photo was taken. Ashley Williams died on Virmire, Mordin Solus died on Tuchanka, Thane Krios was killed saving the Salarian Councilor, and Legion... it died for the Geth’s future.”

"This is hard for you." The reporter stated, noting the waver in Liara's voice

“I went to all their funerals... Those that had them at least. Some I cried at... Some, I sobbed.” Liara gazed at another photo, Just her, two other Asari, the female robot EDI, and the Krogan Grunt. “Thats was all that was left by the time of Wrex’s funeral. It was a very big affair. Almost as big as Shepard’s. EDI didn’t last much longer after that. It’s just me and Grunt now.”

“Who are the other Asari in that photo?”

“My daughters. Benezia and Lillian.” Liara smiled, petting the glass. “They knew Wrex. he was like... A grandfather to them. I think thats the Human term? They still miss him very much.”

“It is the term, yes.”

“I assume you already know who their father is. Its not hard to find out.” Liara moved back to her desk, more photos. These ones more personal.

“Yes. You bonded with the last Prothean. After you wrote your last book on them.” 

"So you did do your research on me." Liara smiled, picking up what the reporter assumed was her wedding photo. The Last Prothean in black and gold armor, Liara already showing she was pregnant in a lovely blue and lavender dress. Collectors were all around them, a single Drell was doing his best to get into the shot.

“You and your mate did lots of work for the Collectors.” the reporter said, “Tried to genetically reengineer them back to being Protheans.”

“We had help. The Reapers.... Which one was it... I forget its name. But its race had been very good with genetics. We were able to help them a little but... There is a reason Javik is still called the Last Prothean...”

Liara put the photo down. “We are getting off topic. Shepard is why you are here.”

“Yes! What was their name? Where were they born?”

“Lillian. I named my first daughter after her. She was born on a space station... I forget the name.” Liara trailed off, but quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts, “But she was born in space, to a Hannah Shepard. She was a biotic. A vanguard to be accurate. And so very kind... Always trying to find the most peaceful way to solve problems... She is the reason we have Rachni again, why the Genophage was cured, and why the Geth and Quarians live together on Rannoch. But... She was a war hero even before Sovereign came. She single handedly fought off a whole army of raiders at the Skilian blitz.”

“That was her?” The reporter noticed Liara’s subtle bewilderment, “I am sorry... Its just that, the Reaper War... Many details of the records were lost during that. And never really recovered.”

“Ahh. That makes sense. No wonder so much has been lost. The Reapers probably fragmented so much information.” Liara sighed, “Yes, it was her... maybe I should write a book about Shepard... Before I die too.”

Liara sat back down, pulling up her computer interface, much older then anything used these days. “I’m already 1106, I don’t have much more time.”

The reporter was looking at the photos on the wall again. Many of the ones with Shepard were also with that Turian from the group shot. A photo of them both, along with a young man... Kaidan, Liara said. It was a screen shot from a news article about the defeat of Saren and Sovereign. They were battered and bruised but smiling big. Another still, of the Shepard, the Turian, and Liara in a small room having drinks. It looked like it was in a ship cabin. There was one more, besides the group shot. Shepard in a lovely black coctail dress and the Turian dressed all fancy, holding each other close and smiling like they had just started laughing.

“She was certainly around that Turian a good deal.... You said he was named Garrus?”

“Yes. He was with her from the beginning. He was helping her fight Saren, helping her destroy the collectors... he was there on earth. On that final push. He and Tali. As I said, they were her closest friends. Garrus closer still.”

The reporter was at her desk, wide eyed and awed, their green circuitry glowing brightly. “You mean... The Shepard was with a Turian? Romantically?”

Liara looked up from her typing. “... Yes.”

“What was their relationship like? Were there any issues? It was only twenty years after the first contact war. Surely there were-”

“They were as happy as one could be.” Liara said, cutting the woman off, “Awkward... Laughing. Poking fun at one another. Garrus always said... There was no Shepard without Vakarian.”

Liara looked down, frowning. “But there was no Shepard in the end.”

“What did he do, afterwards?”

“He went to work. He went right to Palaven and helped rebuild it. There was no time for grief.” Liara sighed, “Next I saw him it was my wedding, as Humans call it. He was all smiles but I could tell he was hurting.”

“It was five years before he finally stopped long enough to process it all. It nearly broke him. He didn’t drink or do anything self destructive. He just, shut himself away, and for well over a year he vanished.” Liara put her finger tips to her lips, thinking, “He showed up on Lillian’s second birthday, he looked terrible but... Happy again. Not hurting as much. he gave her a doll. Six years after that I got an invitation to his wedding. He married a Turian woman.”

Liara looked to the reporter. “I know what you all love to report about. The man never forgetting his love and never moving on. But he moved on. He would say to me ‘if she could she me moping and missing her, she’d be disappointed in me. I can’t do that’.”

Liara went back to her typing. “I hope that is enough. If you want the rest, you will have to read my book.

“Yes, this is enough. Thank you Ms. T’soni. I will be sure to include a mention of your upcoming book.”

“Thank you.” Liara said, watching her leave. The Asari looked back to the group photo, the last picture of them all together, just days before they left for the Cerberus base.

Liara smiled going back to her typing. “Don’t worry Shepard. I will make sure they remember you. The whole you, for at least a little longer.” she chuckled then, “I’ll tell them all about you and Garrus, you and Kaidan. About everyone who’s gone and those still here. I’ll even tell them how you couldn’t dance.”

Tears began falling down her cheeks as she looked at the photo of her and Javik on their bonding day, the Prothean actually smiling. One of the few times he ever had. “And maybe then it will finally be time for me to meet you at the bar... I hope everyone is there too.”


End file.
